As a related art semiconductor device, a device that is formed as an integral component of a semiconductor module and a cooling unit by resin-molding has been known. A pipe to circulate a refrigerant through a heat sink inside the cooling unit is provided on a side surface of the cooling unit with the pipe protruding from the side surface of the cooling unit. An example of technique concerning this related art semiconductor device is disclosed in Patent Document 1.